


Stupid

by CustardPudding



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: And the Hilda/N is only vaguely implied, Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Lost Love, Oopsie I wanted to write something and I wrote suffering, The Hilda/Cheren is past, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding
Summary: Hilda never complained. But when two years pass and she misses everything, she feels the sudden need to do so.
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Cheren, Cheren/Touko | Hilda, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Kudos: 3





	Stupid

Hilda never complained. She had been hardened by years of her father's absence and mother's distance, and as such, felt comfortable with swallowing her own feelings and pretending to be happy. 

Why was it so hard now? 

She shouldn't of expected that time wouldn't pass when she left to search for N. She shouldn't of expected that Cheren would wait for her, despite his reassurances. She should have known...what he would've felt when she told him that she was leaving for however long it took to find a different guy. A guy who wasn't him. 

But she only realized this after two years had passed, and when she went to reunite with her friends, what she witnessed was glances stolen, cheeks red in each other's company. 

Hilda really was stupid, wasn't she? She shouldn't of...acted the way she did. She should've sent letters, called, not went at all, made sure he knew she cared-

But now it was too late. He had Bianca, she had no one, and time didn't wait for them. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I don't know what else to write, I write angst. Sorry, Hilda.


End file.
